Kakinya
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Saat akan meraih buku Fisika, aku menoleh sebentar ke arah kaki Sasuke-senpai./ Short Fic, AU/ Mind to RnR?


**Kakinya…**

 _Naruto dan semua karakter yang digunakan pada fanfic ini milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Saya cuman minjem._

 _Benar-benar rush, AU, dan OOC. Bahasa kurang baku. Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan_

.

.

.

Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan. Aku melangkahkan kaki, hening tanpa suara. Hanya ketukan tapak sepatuku yang bergema di koridor sekolah sore itu yang memecah keheningan. Beberapa kali kuperbaiki posisi kacamataku dengan jemari kanan.

Hai, namaku Sakura. Nama lengkapnya tak perlu kau tahu. Toh, tak akan ada untungnya juga untukmu. Kau juga tak perlu mengenalkanku pada cowok manapun di bagian dunia sebelah manapun. Sekali lagi, tak ada untungnya mengenal cewek yang _gak_ -jelas-ada-atau-tidaknya atau _gak_ -jelas-keberadaannya. Bukan, bukan... Aku bukan _Invisible Woman_ kayak di komik superhero yang sering dibaca abang atau adikmu. Maksudku, aku _gak_ terlihat dalam konteks benar-benar gak terlihat. Atau, _gak_ menarik.

Haha, perkenalanku kurang ramah, ya? Maaf deh. Aku memang kurang ramah, sedikit sinis, dan mungkin sangat jutek. Apa? Kau bilang aku antisosial? Terserah deh, aku tak akan marah karena kenyataannya 89% seperti itu adanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dimana letak perpustakaan sekolah ini? Kakiku pegal memutari hampir separuh wilayah sekolah sedari tadi, tapi tidak kunjung menemukan destinasiku. Aku buta arah, hahaha. Jadi, sesering apapun aku pergi ke suatu tempat, aku akan cepat melupakannya. Terutama kalau tempat itu punya histori yang buruk –misalnya, dihukum guru sejarah menulis makalah limapuluh lembar akibat malas mengerjakan Pe er. Ditambah lagi, ini baru tahun pertamaku duduk di sekolah yang bangunannya maha luas ini. Untuk saat ini, aku menantikan sosok peta yang melompat keluar dari ransel Dora, yang menari-nari dan kemudian menunjukkan kepadaku cara menuju perpustakaan.

Aku kembali menyipitkan mata sembari melirik arloji butut berwarna pink muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Serius, sekarang sudah jam setengah enam tepat. Kalau aku tak lekas menemukan gedung berplakat perpustakaan di sekolah ini dan menyelesaikan tugas Fluida Statis yang diberikan guru fisikaku yang killer setengah mampus karena aku ketiduran di jam pelajarannya, aku akan bernasib mengenaskan nantinya. _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ pasti sudah menantiku dengan seabrek ceramah yang mungkin sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

Ooh, tunggu. Ada seseorang yang berdiri membelakangiku di sana, di sudut gudang.

Aku mendekati orang yang nampaknya berlainan jenis kelamin denganku. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam yang aku kenakan sekarang. Heh, bagaimana bisa ada juga murid yang belum pulang? Hipotesis pertama, dia ketiduran di kelas hingga dihukum mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, tapi dia buta arah seperti aku dan malah _kesasar_ hampir masuk gudang sekolah yang bau minta ampun –tapi hipotesis itu terlalu _lebay_.

Hipotesis kedua, dia _nyari_ toilet –tapi hipotesis ini payah _banget_.

Hipotesis ketiga, dia malaikat yang sengaja dikirim _Kami-sama_ karena _Kami-sama_ kasihan melihat probabilitas aku diceramahi _Kaasan_ dan _Tousa_ karena telat pulang –dan kuharap hipotesis inilah yang benar, karena cowok ini keliatannya cukup keren.

Ah, masa bodoh.

"M-maaf," ujarku ragu.

Cowok itu berbalik. Aku bersorak dalam hati; Gila, dia keren _banget_! Tapi aku _gak_ pernah melihatnya berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Mungkin kakak kelas, pikirku praktis.

"Ya?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Sebelah alisnya diangkat. Mungkin senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat (haha, _ngawur_ ).

"Emmm, kau tahu letak perpustakaan di sekolah ini? Nampaknya aku tersesat, hehe," ujarku dengan tampang _o'on_ minta ampun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Dia berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka suara. "Jalannya agak rumit. Mau kuantar?"

Yeeeee! Aku kembali bersorak dalam hati. Hampir saja aku meloncat kegirangan di depannya, kalau _gak_ ingat bahwa aku harus _ja'im_ di depan cowok sekeren ini. Jadi aku hanya memasang senyum jual mahal sambil kembali menaikkan kacamataku yang sering melorot dengan tangan kanan dan berkata, "Hmm, benarkah?"

Cowok itu mengangguk pasti. "Ayo!" ajaknya. Aku bergegas menyamakan langkah dengan langkah kakinya. Kami berbelok meninggalkan gudang, menju arah aula sekolah.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau siapa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Cowok itu melirikku, kemudian kembali fokus dengan jalan di depannya. "Sasuke. Ini tahun keduaku disini."

Mulutku ber-ooh ria. Ternyata kakak kelas, toh. Pantas saja aku _gak_ kenal sama sekali. Haha, mungkin lain kali aku harus menghilangkan sifat antisosialku. Masak aku _gak_ pernah kenal kakak kelas sekeren ini?

Hening kembali. Belum ada yang bicara setelah aku menanyakan nama Sasuke- _senpai_. Aku juga malas memulai percakapan, _gak_ punya topik yang sesuai untuk dibahas bersama kakak kelas kece yang baru kukenal 5 menit lalu.

Kami berbelok beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tiba di sebuah gedung tua dengan plakat kecil bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan' di depannya. Oooh, nampaknya gedungnya tersembunyi di balik _Concert Hall_ yang ekstra besar. Pantas saja daritadi _gak_ keliatan, gumamku.

"Nih," Sasuke- _senpai_ menunjuk bangunan perpustakaan di hadapan kami berdua.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian berujar singkat, basa-basi kembali, " _Ne, arigatou senpai_!"

Tanpa menoleh kembali ke kakak kelas kece itu, aku masuk ke perpustakaan. Lampunya mati. Nampaknya pak satpam menduga kalau _gak_ ada lagi yang bakal datang ke perpustakaan di luar jam sekolah –bahkan saat jam sekolah pun pengunjung perpustakaan juga bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Aku sibuk mencari sakelar lampu. Tanganku meraba-raba tembok di sekitar pintu masuk. Sialan, saklar lampunya _ngumpet_ dimana?

Klik!

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Aku menoleh ke arah kiri. Sasuke- _senpai_ kini berdiri di sebelah kiri perpustakaan setelah menekan sakelar lampu yang ternyata dipasang terlalu tinggi hingga sulit dijangkau oleh aku yang berbadan kuntet.

"E-eh, _arigatou_ ," ujarku singkat sambil bergegas menuju rak buku yang diberi papan kayu kecil bertuliskan "FISIKA". Sasuke- _senpai_ mengekor dari belakang.

"Lho, _senpai_ belum pulang?" tanyaku. Mataku masih sibuk men- _scan_ deretan judul buku Fisika yang dipajang rapi di rak itu.

"Aku... tidak bisa pulang," gumamnya pelan. Aku mengernyit hingga kedua alisku hampir bertemu.

"Tak bisa pulang? Maksudnya?" jawaban yang kudapati hanyalah tatapan kosong dari cowok di depanku. Tunggu, kalau dilihat, lama-kelamaan orang ini menyeramkan juga. Kulitnya pucat, mungkin seputih kertas. Bawah matanya gelap, tatapan matanya juga kosong. Aku bergidik ngeri.

Aha! Mataku menangkap sebuah judul buku yang cocok dengan yang kucari. Kutarik buku itu dari rak. Saking bersemangatnya aku menarik buku itu, aku tak sengaja menyikut tangan Sasuke- _senpai_ yang masih mematung di sebelahku. Aneh, tangannya sedingin es!

" _G-gomen_!" ia hanya mengangguk kaku, tapi aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah gimana caranya aku bisa segera menyelesaikan tugas fisika yang harus di _e-mail_ kan malam ini juga dan lekas pulang ke rumah tanpa mendapatkan seabrek ceramah dari _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_.

Aku bergegas menuju salah satu meja di perpustakaan itu kemudian duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Sasuke- _senpai_ masih berdiri dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi, memandangiku dari jauh dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Masa bodoh.

Pluk. Sebuah guntingan koran jatuh dari buku Fisika yang sedang kubuka. Aku meraih guntingan koran itu. Nampaknya sudah jadul, tertera tanggal 24 September tahun 2001. Hei, tunggu. Hari ini tanggal 23 September. Ini koran 13 tahun lalu. Kubaca _headline_ koran itu.

"Siswa Konoha High School Ditemukan Tewas di Perpustakaan"

Aku kembali mengernyit. Tulisan di koran itu hampir hilang dimakan zaman. Mataku berakomodasi sekuat yang aku bisa untuk membaca tulisan di guntingan koran itu.

'Seorang siswa Konoha High School ditemukan tewas di perpustakaan sekolah kemarin, 23 September 2001. Saat ditemukan, jenazah siswa tersebut berada dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kepalanya pecah, dan jenazahnya ditemukan tepat di bawah balkon lantai dua perpustakaan. Disinyalir, korban dijatuhkan seseorang dari lantai dua. Hingga saat ini, polisi belum bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun terkait kasus ini. Yang dapat diketahui awak media hanyalah nama siswa tersebut adalah Sasuke, siswa tahun kedua Konoha High School.'

DEG! Mataku melotot, hampir keluar dari tempatnya. INI GAWAT! Jadi, yang bersamaku sedari tadi itu...

"Hei, sedang lihat apa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bernada ramah tepat di balik punggungku. Glek, aku menelan ludah. Dengan takut-takut, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Sasuke- _senpai_ sedang tersenyum manis. Bulu kudukku meremang.

"T-tidak kok, a-aku..." oke, sejak kapan aku jadi gagap begini?

"Hmmm?" Sasuke- _senpai_ kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang kubaca tadi.

"T-tidak..." BRAK! Aku menyenggol buku Fisika tebal di hadapanku hingga jatuh ke lantai, tepat di samping kaki Sasuke- _senpai_. Cowok itu masih berdiri sambil tersenyum, namun kali ini dengan mata yang melotot. Aku masih sempat menangkap cairan merah yang mulai mengalir dari batok kepalanya, menggenangi rambut hitamnya yang keren itu. Napasku tercekat. _Pengen lari tapi gak bisa_!

"Nggg, anu..." aku membungkuk perlahan, berusaha mengambil buku Fisika yang jatuh itu (alasan sebenarnya adalah aku ingin menghindari kontak mata dengan cowok itu, meskipun aku belum yakin sepenuhnya kalau dia hantu).

Saat aku meraih buku Fisika, aku menoleh sebentar ke arah kaki Sasuke- _senpai_. DEG!

GILA, KAKINYA MELAYANG!

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

a/n : Akhirnya bisa nulis setelah sekian lama (nangis terharu). Hidup di boarding school selama hampir 3 tahun ternyata benar-benar menyita waktu saya buat berduaan dengan kekasih (baca : laptop) tercinta. Sedih juga melihat hutang-hutang fanfic saya yang masih TBC semua –entah kapan akan dilanjutkan. But _, hell yeah, I'll graduate soon and will be a college student_ ^_^ _And at that time_ , mungkin saya bisa mencuri waktu sebentar untuk membayar hutang fanfic yang masih TBC (itupun kalau masih ada yang menunggu apdetannya).

Yasudahlah, terimakasih sudah membaca coretan tak jelas ini~ BHAK.


End file.
